


Making Love

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [15]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Change it up a bit, Declarations Of Love, I thought I'd try writing in present tense for once, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Whizzer tells Marvin he loves him for the first time.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Making Love

The only light on in the room is a small lamp on the dresser across from the bed. It fills the room with a dim, yellow glow. Whizzer is laying over Marvin’s chest, dressed only in briefs, fiddling with something on the bedside table. He rolls back over, nearly catching Marvin in the face with his elbow, and they both laugh. Whizzer leans over him, hand gently cupping his cheek, thumbing at the corner of his mouth, and smiles down at him. Marvin reaches down and runs his hand up the outside of Whizzer’s thigh, over his hip, and up his ribcage. Whizzer ducks his head down and mouths at Marvin’s collarbones. Marvin pushes his head back, exposing more of his neck, and Whizzer kisses and sucks his way up. He kisses across Marvin’s jaw and plants a light kiss on the soft spot behind his ear.

“I think—” Whizzer starts, and then stops.

Marvin runs his hands over Whizzer’s back. Marvin can’t fathom how Whizzer’s skin is still so soft and smooth. Marvin’s back was spotted with sun scars and freckles and all manner of bumps and unsightly marks by the time he was in his twenties. He loves the feel of Whizzer’s perfect skin beneath his hand.

“What do you think?” he asks absentmindedly. 

“I think… I think I might love you.”

Marvin stills and goes rigid beneath him. Whizzer is looking at him so earnestly, so honestly, and Marvin has never heard those words uttered to him before. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard or said those words from or to the people he does love, family or otherwise. But here is Whizzer, a man he has slowly been building a relationship with, telling him he might love him, and Marvin doesn’t know how to receive those words.

Whizzer’s eyes are wide and unsure now. Marvin hasn’t responded yet. He’s barely even acknowledged Whizzer’s confession beyond tensing up the moment Whizzer said it. 

“I just… thought you should know,” Whizzer says quietly. He pushes himself up and rolls away from Marvin, putting some space between them to complement Marvin’s continued silence. 

When Marvin thinks about it, really thinks about it, he comes to the startling conclusion that he, too, might be in love. It sounds so cheesy to think about, and he hates to use the phrase “in love,” but there isn’t much else what he feels for Whizzer can be. Whizzer is everything to him. If he had to choose one person’s company for the rest of his life, he would pick Whizzer in a heartbeat. When he gets home in the evening, worn out from his day at work, he just wants to see Whizzer. When he has good news, the first person he tells is Whizzer. When he has bad news, the first person he tells is Whizzer. When he sees something completely innocuous, like a lizard sunning itself on a brick wall, he’s sure to tell Whizzer about it when he sees him next. When he’s upset, the only person he wants to be with is Whizzer. His life is consumed by Whizzer, and it feels right. That’s how it is when you’re in love. That’s how it should be.

Heart hammering in his chest, and completely out of his depth, never having really loved anyone before, he rolls toward Whizzer, realizing Whizzer is probably humiliated and hurt by Marvin’s silence, and scoots up behind him. He slips an arm over Whizzer’s waist and finds his hand. Whizzer’s hand is limp on the bed and doesn’t respond when Marvin takes it.

“Whizzer.”

Whizzer doesn’t acknowledge him.

“Whizzer.”

“What?” His voice is small.

“I’m sorry—”

“It’s okay,” Whizzer says quickly. “Just forget I said anything.”

“No, listen to me. I’m sorry for not saying anything right away. I think I might love you, too.”

“You don’t have to say it to try to make me feel better,” Whizzer says, voice quiet.

Marvin presses on his shoulder and Whizzer rolls onto his back. He doesn’t look at Marvin. Marvin takes his face in his hands.

“When have I ever said something I didn’t mean just to make you feel better?”

Whizzer takes a deep breath and turns his head away. He brings a hand to press two fingers to his eyebrows.

“I had to think about it, that’s all,” Marvin said. “No one’s ever told me they love me before. Hell, my own parents have never even told me they love me. It took me a minute. But I’m pretty sure I love you, too.” Marvin gently nudges Whizzer’s head back to look at him. “You hear me? I love you, too. I mean it. More than anything I’ve ever said in my life. You hear me?”

He runs his thumb across Whizzer’s cheek. Whizzer’s looking up at him now, eyes shining, glistening with unshed tears, and Marvin leans down and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Whizzer chases Marvin’s lips when he pulls away. Marvin presses their foreheads together. 

“A man just told me he loves me and all I get is a little peck?” Whizzer says, poking Marvin in the ribs.

“I didn’t realize there was a rulebook I was supposed to be following. What am I supposed to do?”

“Something more than that!”

“I’d like to remind you that a man also told me he loves me tonight—first, I might add—and yet I don’t see _him_ doing anything. I didn’t even get a kiss.”

Whizzer pushes up and kisses Marvin, and it’s languid at first, but, as always happens with them, it quickly deepens and turns more urgent. Marvin rolls his body against Whizzer’s, and Whizzer lets out a series of little gasps.

“A celebratory fuck—is that where you’re headed?”

“Maybe,” Marvin says. “I’ve never fucked someone who loved me before.”

Whizzer laughs. “You have. You just didn’t know I loved you at the time.”

Marvin rolls his body against Whizzer’s again. “How long have you loved me but not said anything?”

“A month, probably.”

“A month?”

“A month.”

When Marvin rolls his body against Whizzer’s once more, Whizzer pushes up, and they both let out quiet moans as they press into each other. 

“I’m glad you told me,” Marvin says as their bodies collide again. Whizzer’s neck is arched, the sensitive skin there exposed, and Marvin licks a wet stripe from his collarbones to the underside of his jaw. Whizzer squirms beneath him.

“That’s disgusting.”

“I thought you liked it when I use my tongue,” Marvin says, all innocence.

“Yes, but not there! Wipe my neck off, you pig.”

Marvin laughs and takes his sleep shirt from beneath his pillow—he figures it’s about time he washed it and got a new one anyway—and dries Whizzer’s neck. He tosses the shirt behind him and kisses up Whizzer’s neck instead.

It’s then that Whizzer drops his legs open and Marvin settles between them. He rocks their bodies together, hot, only separated by a couple thin layers of cloth. Whizzer reaches down between them and adds his hand into the mix, touching and rubbing until they’re both fully hard and panting. Marvin grinds down one more time before pulling away. Whizzer kicks off his briefs and tosses them onto the floor. Marvin, who is reaching into the bedside table for lube and a condom, has yet to remove his.

Whizzer tugs Marvin closer. He takes the lube and condom out of his hands and sets them aside. He pulls at Marvin’s underwear and Marvin shuffles even closer. Whizzer sits up and presses his face to the front of Marvin’s briefs, inhaling his musky, warm smell, and Marvin gasps and runs his hands through Whizzer’s hair. Whizzer finally tugs his briefs down and pulls out his cock. It’s a pretty cock, Whizzer has said before, smooth and flushed and curved upwards. Marvin’s back may be pockmarked and spotted, but at least he has a pretty cock. At least he has that going for him.

Whizzer presses a light kiss to the tip, and his lips are wetted slightly by the precum already starting to gather there. 

“Gorgeous,” Whizzer says, kissing it again. 

Marvin’s eyes flutter closed and he lets out a sigh which quickly becomes a groan as Whizzer takes him into his mouth. He looks down at Whizzer and finds Whizzer looking up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, lips stretched around him. Whizzer bobs his head back and forth, working his tongue expertly and absolutely drooling all over Marvin’s cock, not that Marvin minds. He loves a wet, slippery blow job, and Whizzer’s certainly good at those. Whizzer’s saliva is dripping all over the bed as he sucks him off, and while it would certainly make Marvin self-conscious to slobber quite that much, Whizzer doesn’t care in the slightest. 

When he pulls off, Marvin’s cock is slick and dripping, and Whizzer’s mouth is similarly wet and red. He snatches up the shirt Marvin had used to clean his neck earlier and wipes off his mouth and chin. Marvin puts a hand on himself, but only briefly, and then reaches down to touch Whizzer. Whizzer inhales sharply and jerks his hips forward.

“Fuck me,” Whizzer whispers, and drops his legs open in invitation. 

Whizzer prefers missionary over every other position, and Marvin doesn’t care, so long as he gets to be with Whizzer. He once asked him why he liked missionary so much, and Whizzer had shrugged and said he liked feeling Marvin’s weight pressing down on him and into him at the same time. 

Marvin crawls between Whizzer’s legs and Whizzer hands him the lube. Marvin squirts some in his hand and gets Whizzer warmed up; Whizzer prepped in the shower earlier that day, so there isn’t much Marvin really has to do, but he fucks Whizzer with his fingers for a couple minutes or so, until Whizzer says he’s ready. Marvin reaches for the condom.

Technically, they don’t have to use a condom anymore—they’ve both been tested for STDs and they’re exclusive—but it makes cleanup a lot easier, so they continue to use them. Marvin rolls the condom on and gets himself slickened up. Whizzer hikes his legs up, hooking his arms under his knees, and beckons Marvin forward.

“Fuck me,” he says again.

Marvin gets himself situated between Whizzer’s legs. He runs his hands up and down the insides of Whizzer’s thighs, which makes him shiver, and then scoots closer and nudges at Whizzer’s hole. He pushes forward until just the tip is in, and then leans over Whizzer, bending down to kiss him.

“I love you,” Marvin gasps as he slides in. It’s a beautiful feeling, saying that to someone with whom he shares the most intimate of pleasures, someone he adores, someone he would drop everything for if he asked, someone he loves and who loves him back.

Whizzer lets out a stream of breathy moans. “Marv, baby, I love you, too. Fuck me, baby.”

So Marvin does. He doesn’t go too hard or too fast—he wants to slow time down, make this moment last—and he realizes that maybe instead of fucking, what they’re really doing is making love. A cold shiver shoots down his spine at that realization and he leans forward and kisses Whizzer, trying to convey everything he doesn’t have the words to express.

Marvin comes first. Whizzer wraps his legs around him and pulls him in closer, as if Marvin could push any further into Whizzer than he already is, and he comes. He jerks in Whizzer’s grasp, gasping hotly into Whizzer’s mouth as his orgasm crests and rushes through him. He thrusts sloppily a couple more times, but it’s not enough to bring Whizzer over, and so he pulls out, ties the end of the condom and puts it somewhere, and then they interlace their fingers and work their hands over Whizzer’s cock together until Whizzer comes too, Marvin’s name on his lips.

Whizzer pulls Marvin up to lie with him, and they’re both sweaty and gross but they wouldn’t have it any other way. They murmur how they love each other again, and Marvin is almost asleep when he feels Whizzer wipe him down with a damp washcloth and then get in the shower. He wakes up when Whizzer climbs into bed ten minutes later. He drags himself out of bed to go to the bathroom and then presses himself close to Whizzer once he’s back in bed. Whizzer wraps an arm around him, kisses his forehead, and he lets himself be rocked back to sleep in Whizzer’s arms.


End file.
